


The Cami diaries

by PercyIsHere



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I dunnnno, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: Why are you reading this?This is just where i write my thoughts down.





	1. Chapter 1

...Im hungry.

Am i the only person who uses bookmarks as a way to keep track of their stories and the stories updates?

...Its very convient, but i dont see anyone else doing it.

 

 

Sun chips.  
Harvest cheddar.

-Cami


	2. Officially Hamiltrash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TALK LESS.SMILE MORE.

hhhhh I love Aaron so much why did he have to kill Hamilton 

Mood after reading fanfics : hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh hhh hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg hhnhg 

Be still my fangirling heart, this is only the beginning of the war that is Hamilton fanfictions.


	3. Callout post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCREEEEEB;0;

STOP MAKING ME FEEL THINGS, FANFICTION WRITERS.

THIS IS NOT OKAY.

IT IS NOT. 

STOP HURTING HIM.  
STTTOPPP

YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. 

 

And if you aren't them, have a lovely day.

 

IF YOU ARE THEM HAVE A MAGNIFICENT DAY BUT ALSO SCREW YOU ;0;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are them, don't take the 'screw you' seriously, kEeP uP tHe GoOd WoRk


End file.
